


green eyed

by freedomatsea



Series: whisper drabbles [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jealous!emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty little freeform Captain Swan drabble. Jealous!Emma requested by anon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	green eyed

She swears that she’s not angry, she swears that she’s not jealous, but every downward drive of her hips, begs to differ. His shoulders are marred with red streaks, that have given way to little lines of blood. His bottom lip is swollen, bearing the impressions of her teeth from when this all began.

Tomorrow, when she showered, and she felt the sting of his nail marks on her hips and helped him put salve on the scrapes on his backs, she’ll realize that she overreacted. He’s a charmer, that’s nothing new, and a  _smile_  to the waitress at Granny’s is harmless. 

But it still made her jealous. It had still pushed her towards an edge she hadn’t realized she had. One that had her riding the pirate, till they both were shouting out the other’s name in sheer ecstasy as their releases hit, one after the other.

Of course he knows now what an innocent smile will do to her. He knows that she’ll kiss him in the alleyway behind the diner until his lips are swollen and almost bleeding. That she’ll  _n_ _early_  get him off with the agonizing rub of her palm through his leather pants. 

That they’ll get back to their little flat and fuck him raw. She’ll mark him and remind him that he’s hers and hers alone. Jealousy, on Emma, was an incredibly sexy sight to behold. And it was  _all_ hers. 

They’re both worn and exhausted as they collapse to the bed, but Emma has just enough strength left in her to roll them over, because she’d rather have his weight pressing her into the mattress, than sleep atop his chest. 

"I love you." Killian mutters as he pressed his nose into the curve of her shoulder.

"I know."


End file.
